Golden Eyes Who See To Much
by AngelsWarmth
Summary: The shard hunters defeated Naraku. Yet one member betrayed them and sent Kagome down a path of misery. Before she went down that path she made the wish on Shikkon No Tama. When on the path must she be saved. But by who? SXK
1. The Beginning and End

Welcome to this new enchanting story of mine! Yeah I rewrote this and added something that is the main point of my story that shall be important later on and I fixed some grammar errors and everything! This isn't exactly one of my type of stories, but I'm giving it a shot. So I hope you guys enjoy it! 3... 2...1... Let's Jam!

_Prologue:_

They had finally found Naraku, and knew that this was the battle of all battles. After tracing him for so long did they know he had more jewel shards than them. Yet they all had heart and would go into this battle for only one outcome. To rid the world of Naraku and save what was left of the world that he had corrupted.

Before entering this dreaded battle, had they all gone off into separate little groups. Miroku and Sango in one, to finally pledge to each other the fact that they truly loved each other. Shippo and Kiara in another, to give each other comfort. Then InuYasha and Kagome, who needed time to come to an understanding between the two of them.

Kagome stared up at InuYasha with her big brown eyes before taking a step towards him, her hands reaching out towards his to only be caught in them. Taking a deep shuddering breath did she rest her head against his chest, not caring what the outcome would be of this battle just as long as she had this moment with him. InuYasha gazed down at her with his golden eyes in deep debating, as to fact that she had loved him for so long.

"InuYasha..."Kagome murmured up at him. InuYasha j gave off a "feh" and hugged her close. Kagome reached up for his face and smiled, "There's something I want to do for you before we go into battle." InuYasha tilted his head down at her.

"What?"He asked in a befuddled voice. Smiling she grabbed his prayer beads around his neck, muttering a few words, she lifted them up from around his head and held them close. InuYasha stared at her in astonishment, for he wasn't expecting her to take the necklace off. Kagome gave him a smile, "Well aren't you going to say something?"

InuYasha shook his head, sending his silver locks scattering around his head. He gave her another hug, smothering her in his grasp before giving her a gentle kiss, "Thank you.. Kagome." A blush was effusing her face as she hugged him back, nodding in response to his actually kind words. Snuggling a bit closer to him she looked up at him again, and touched the side of his face, "InuYasha... We're going to have to all go sometime.. For if we don't get this over with, then Naraku's power still hangs in the balance of ruling all of Japan." A shadow moved behind InuYasha's eyes, but she wasn't sure if she even saw it for he just nodded down at her. Releasing her did he at least hold her hand in his as he yelled out at all of them that they where going.

Sango is already prepared for battle dressed up in her traditional Taijiya armor, and of course holding onto her Hiraikotsu. Miroku standing right next to her, and of course wearing his Buddhist Priest outfit, while holding his Shakujou in left hand, for the right still remained cursed with the Kazaana. Kiara is transformed into her full Neko Fire Cat form, and is standing beside Sango. While Shippo, still cute as ever, sat on Kiara's back, waiting for them to leave to their impeding battle. Looking at all of them, InuYasha smirked, kneeling he waited until Kagome climbed onto his back for quickly jumping out into the lead, heading straight for Naraku's castle. While the rest of the group followed, heading towards what could be their very deaths.

They traveled threw half of the day to stop when encountering a barrier. InuYasha looked up at the barrier before drawing the Tetsusaiga making it transform into it's greatest form. Holding it in his hands he made the blade of the sword turn a deep red, jumping up into the air he yelled, "Kongosoha!" Bringing Tetsusaiga down to cut threw the barrier. Everyone quickly got threw the barrier before it resealed itself up again. Sheathing the Tetsusaiga InuYasha quickly move out towards Naraku's castle with Kagome still upon his back.

The awareness of getting closer to Naraku filled threw out InuYasha, for the closer they got the stronger the smell of him enabled InuYasha's senses. Growling in spite of everything he jumped into the air and saw the castle before him. Landing in front of the castle he set Kagome down who quickly drew out her bow and notched an arrow. InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and stood before her as his right should be since he is her guardian. Just then the others arrived. Miroku quickly running up next to Kagome, while Sango went next to InuYasha. Kiara stood afloat above Kagome, while Shippo stayed on Kiara's back. All where tense as they waited for Naraku, who finally came out of his castle flanked by his reincarnations and Kohaku. Sango of course stared at Kohaku's form, for after all that is her younger brother. Naraku smirked at them from under his baboon cloak.

"InuYasha I see you have finally arrived, but you can leave now or otherwise face your death!"Naraku sneered towards him. InuYasha puffed out his chest and got down in a fighting crouch, "Bastard! You will die! And I am never going to run from the likes of you!" Naraku beckoned to his reincarnations and Kohaku, all of them moving forward. Kohaku heading straight towards Sango, and her heading straight towards him, where they became locked deeply in battle. While Kanna went for Miroku who walked a bit towards them, ready for the battle that would commence between the two. Moryomaru, who is basically Akago went for Kagome, since Yoki attacks can't kill him for he absorbs them. Byakuya headed towards InuYasha, for he was the most powerful reincarnation of them all.

InuYasha quickly jumped forward towards Byakuya, but Byakuya quickly made his illusions of himself spreading them all about. Forcing InuYasha to attack all of the illusions trying to find the real one. Adding more to the illusion he made them move so he could sneak up behind him for his own simple attacks, yet all of the illusions seemed to be attacking him too.

Kagome kept shooting off purified arrows at Moryomaru while moving away from him. For it seemed Moryomaru had stored up some Yoki attacks and where using them against her. Making Kagome have to use knowledge over past battles to try to evade his attacks.

Miroku had to keep throwing Ofuda's at Kanna's mirror, to try and despair the attacks against him. While Kanna seemed to keep floating towards him with her mirror held in her hands. Using her own magic would the Ofuda's wear off and allow her to use her mirror again.

Sango and Kohaku where locked in a deep battle. For Sango kept trying to get threw him to him, he would attack with his Kusarikama making Sango have to block with her Hiraikotsu. Blocking it she quickly moved forward trying to get him off his feet with her Hiraikotsu to only miss and have to dodge again.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta, and any other demons that felt obligated to help out the little group of shard hunters appeared. Koga quickly moved InuYasha out of the way and began getting rid of the illusions with the help off Hakkaku and Ginta. Jaken went to go help Miroku. Kiara and Shippo where still over Kagome to save her if the need be. Sesshoumaru beckoned to InuYasha, and both of them went straight towards Naraku who knew this was coming. Now a Yoki, Naraku gave them some trouble. Yet the combination of Toukijin and Tetsusaiga would give him a run for his money. The others continued on fighting, the other demons soon joining in. Until none of the reincarnations where alive.

There where risks though, many of the demons who had come where dead, others injured and unable to gone in the fight. Even the shard hunter companions where injured, Sango had been hit with Kohaku's Kusarikama, Miroku had been hit by a wondering attack in the leg, Shippo had been knocked out into a tree, and Kiara had been poisoned. Out of the main demons, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Jaken where all out of this battle, they where all gravely damaged to even move. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha where all that was left who could defeat Naraku. They all seemed weary and tired, while Naraku looked like he had been barely scratched.

InuYasha quickly moved forward, little whirlwinds surrounding his sword until he unleashed, "Bakuryuu!" This technique being his greatest, sending whirlwinds straight towards Naraku, hoping to render him apart. It didn't, but it did make him weaken a bit. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped forward and used Toukijin against him, inflicting even more wounds and weakening him a bit farther. Kagome notched an arrow, and sent a purifying arrow flying straight towards Naraku, to make miasma spout out of his body from the deep ingraining damage she had done. Naraku quickly retaliated using his Yoki sending inflicting damage upon Kagome, yet it hit InuYasha who jumped in front of her to save her from the killing blow.

InuYasha fell hard to the ground, the Tetsusaiga transforming back into it's original form, and looked like a rusty sword. InuYasha is gasping for breath as he stared at Naraku. Kagome ran to his side and cradled his head in her lap, "InuYasha!" He looked up at her with golden eyes, a small smile on his face. "Get up InuYasha! Get up!"Kagome screamed down at him as tears streamed down her face. Yet he wouldn't, closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep of a coma. Kagome screamed down at him, tears flowing down her face, for she believed InuYasha to be lost to her then. His blood still flowing from his deep engraved wounds.

Naraku laughed at the damage he had done, and turned to attack Sesshoumaru. Who went on the defense yet attacked once in awhile when he had the chance. One attack sent him flying, making him see two.

That of course waking Kagome from her stupor of grief, standing up she stared at Naraku. A foe she knew she probably had no chance of defeating. Notching another arrow, she sent it into him as it purifying light blinding hit him in the chest and sunk deep until coming out the back. Making Naraku become engulfed in his own miasma, which sent him into a rage. Growling he turned and sent another attack at Kagome, to only have Sesshoumaru block it this time. Burning his only arm and sending him flying, upon hitting the ground he became knocked unconscious from the shock and pain flowing throughout his body.

That sent Kagome into a rage unseen before. Her body became engulfed in a pink aura, her hair cascading around her head, while her eyes where like slits of pink. The aura transforming her bow into that of a true miko, like that of Midoriko, her arrows transforming into those used for long bows. Glaring at Naraku she notched another arrow, and sent it flying straight towards where Naraku should have a heart. Yet it was blinding of purifying aura, like that of a sunset, and went straight threw Naraku sending the whole entire area and that surrounding it, into an immense pink aura. When everything went back to normal, Kagome is upon the ground, and had adorned a mark on her forehead, one that disappeared, yet marked her as a powerful Miko. The fact that Naraku is no where on this Earth, for he was dead finally and the world had been banished of his evil ways and could now prosper into what it would look like in Kagome's time. While the rest of the Shikkon No Tama became one, and rolled towards Kagome to fall into her open palm, her hand closing around it, and making it pure.

Chapter 1 

Kagome awoke to find herself wrapped up in her sleeping bag, but she didn't remember ever getting into her sleeping bag or for that matter being at camp. Sitting up she looked around to find Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta attending the wounded. Including Sesshoumaru who still had awakened, his only arm wrapped up in a bunch of bandages. Looking to her side she saw InuYasha wrapped up in bandages to, yet it seemed it wasn't doing anything for him. Slowly getting up she saw Kiara peacefully laying down, with Shippo asleep against her. A little bit to her left Sango and Miroku where asleep next to each other. Surrounding all of them where various different species of demons who where also being attended to.

Stretching she made rounds to all of them, making sure that there bandages where tight the bleeding stopped, and so on and so forth. When she got to InuYasha she realized that he might not make it threw the night. He had lost a lot of blood, and was by far a shade to pale, plus the wounds where red around the edges, making it known they where infected. Touching his forward she felt the fact that he had a fever, and was burning up yet farther. Looking up she met the gaze of Koga who had just now noticed that she was up.

"How is he?"Koga asked in a quiet voice. Kagome's eyes opened wide, for he was actually asking how InuYasha is, shaking her head she sighed, "He's not doing to well. His wounds are infected and he has a high fever." Koga nodded, and rested a hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile, "Don't worry he'll make it with you caring for him. After all you did defeat Naraku." Smiling up at him, she watched as Koga left her side and headed towards one of his own kind who needed treatment. Shaking her head she stared down at InuYasha and put her hand to his cheek, "Oh InuYasha.. Please be alright.." Getting up she looked for her yellow backpack and quickly found it, grabbing it she went back to InuYasha's side.

The fire had gone out, sighing she looked at, "Ginta? Is it Ginta" When she saw him nod she gave him a huge smile, "Would you please get the fire started again. Thank you!" Ginta gave her a smile of his own before doing her bidding, when he realized what he was doing he sighed. Seeing that a fire was going she quickly got out a pot and put some herbs in there that would help fight the infection and help InuYasha heal faster. Grabbing her water bottle she dumped the whole entire thing in there. Grabbing a tool that would crush the herbs, she quickly crushed them and scrambled them around the pot, to only put it next to the fire.

Turning back to InuYasha she quickly ripped off his fire rat kimono, and only leaving on his pants for she wasn't going to do anything down there. Grabbing another one of her water bottles, a towel, and some soap, she cleansed his wounds hoping to get all the dirt out this time. Grabbing the pot she spread the herbs over his wounds and then wrapped his wounds up in fresh bandages. Sighing she grabbed a spare blanket and threw it over him. Moving on she went over to Sesshoumaru and took a look at his arm, to see that it is rapidly healing. About to re-bandage it Sesshoumaru snapped open his eyes and stared at her, before groaning as his arm hurt.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama.. I.."

"Wench, don't worry about my arm it is healing. But where is Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama Rin isn't here. Or at least from what I know she isn't.."

Sesshoumaru growled and tried to get up, to only feel Kagome push him back down. "Sesshoumaru-Sama I'll go find her with Kiara. For you're still considered wounded even though your wounds are healing. So please stay here.." Sesshoumaru's eyes had a shadow move threw them, before he nodded at her and turned his gaze away from her. Kagome smiled as she got up and turned her head towards Hakkaku who is close to her, "Hakkaku, tell Koga I am going to go get a little girl named Rin. Tell him to look after InuYasha for me please!" Turning she grabbed her bow and arrows to only see something shining in her sleeping bag, to see that it was the Shikkon No Tama, grabbing it she put it down her blouse. Shaking her head she went to go get Kiara and woke her up, "Kiara would you help me find Rin?" Kiara yawned up at her but nodded all the same.

Standing Kiara transformed into a Neko Fire Cat, grabbing Shippo by the scruff she put him next to Sango. Turning her head she nodded at Kagome to get on her back, who quickly jumped on. Kiara gave a vast roar before jumping up into the skies, helping Kagome look for Rin. "Maybe I should have asked him what area Rin is at.."Kagome muttered out to no one in particular when they have been looking for her for over thirty minutes.

Kiara rolled her eyes, before she smelled something familiar. Giving off a roar she turned, scaring Kagome to cling onto her more. Yet Kagome noticed why Kiara is heading down there, for she could spot the little girl now. "Rin! Rin! Come out here, we're going to take you to Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Kagome yelled down at her.

Rin looked up at them in surprise with her big brown eyes, yet a huge smile came upon her face with recognition. Running out to meet them she quickly sprang into Kagome's arms who boosted her up onto Kiara and sat her down in front of her. Rin turned and smiled up at Kagome.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"Rin asked eagerly. Kagome gave her a huge smile, "Back at camp and he was asking for you." Rin j squealed in excitement, "Did you guys defeat that evil person?" Kagome quirked a brow before nodding, "Yes, we defeated Naraku." Rin bobbed her head up and down, before bestowing another smile upon Kagome. Kagome chuckled, and held her close tp herself.

Like Shippo, Rin was also like her child. Her sweet little girl who seemed so innocent and sweet, and taunted the world by smiling almost all the time. Sighing she rested her head on top of hers, not wanting to really think about what could have happened to InuYasha or anyone else while she was gone. Rin curled up against her and fell asleep, a gentle smile on her face. Kiara landed down on the spot that she had been sleeping earlier and turned and regarded Kagome.

Kagome gave her a smile before getting off her back and then taking Rin into her arms. Kiara licked her face before transforming back into a cat, and curled up into a ball and went back to sleep.

Turning from her, she quickly walk over to Sesshoumaru and sat Rin down next to him. Who quickly curled up against him, and sighed. Kagome smiled down at the scene before she noticed that Sesshoumaru is staring at her with his golden eyes, almost like glaring. She waved at him before heading back over to InuYasha who was sleeping peacefully and didn't have a fever anymore. With a huge sigh she shook her head, to only remember the Shikkon No Tama.

Reaching down into her blouse she pulled it out and stared down into his prestige form. This thing had caused so much trouble for so many people, looking up at the sky she really wondered if she made a wish that it could make her friends lives better and some. Smiling in spite of everything she closed her eyes and went to climb back into her sleeping bag, to only fall into a deep sleep.

They had all stayed there for two weeks, everyone healing including InuYasha who was as grouchy as ever for staying in the same place for more than three days. When they finally left everyone became a bit more happy. The group had expanded for at least this one trip, since Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. They where all coming to Kaede's village at the insistence of Kagome. Though she wouldn't admit it, she had a wish in mind to ask the Shikkon No Tama.

They seemed to get along pretty well. For Hakkaku and Ginta followed Koga's instructions without comment. Koga and InuYasha where still fighting. Sesshoumaru kept walking all over Jaken, and Rin still followed Sesshoumaru. Miroku is still a perverted monk and groped Sango, to only get hit with the Hiraikotsu. Shippo and InuYasha argued with each other to. Well Kagome remained the supporter with smiles and everything.

When they finally arrived at Kaede's village everyone let out an explosive breath, except for Sesshoumaru of course. Shippo ran on ahead with Kiara while Miroku and Sango walked hand in hand towards the village. Koga headed towards the forest with Hakkaku and Ginta in tow. Sesshoumaru stood aloof and also headed toward the village, Jaken following along with Rin tagging along behind him.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome and took her hand in his, she smiled up at him. Heading down towards the village hand in hand, a lot of children run up to them giving Kagome flowers and huge smiles. InuYasha would glare at them, but they all knew to ignore him. Shaking his head and muttering under his breath he practically dragged Kagome to Kaede's hut. Kaede looked up at them and smiled.

"I see that ye are successful."Kaede murmured. Kagome gave her a huge smile, "Yes, we where. But many demons died helping us. I feel sorry for the loss of their lives." Kaede raised her brows, "What demons do ye speak of?" InuYasha cut Kagome off then and told her every single demon that was there that he could remember, Kagome adding a comment or two to some of the demons. Kaede nodded, "Ah.. I see. Is the Shikkon No Tama one again?" Kagome nodded, pulled the necklace out, for she had put the jewel on it later on, "Here it is." Kaede smiled in relief. InuYasha stared at it, and shook his head.

The sad thing was, before the wish could even be cast. InuYasha had truly chosen who he was going to be with, he had chosen Kikyo. Who kept clouding his mind about becoming a full demon and bringing her back to life. InuYasha had taken this all in as a dope.

The day of reckoning came though, for Kagome announced that everyone should go out to InuYasha's Forest, for she was going to make the wish and she wanted everyone present. She wanted witness to the fact that the wish had been made, and she wanted to see if it came true. Yet InuYasha reached out and grabbed her arm, and stared at her.

Kagome stared up at him and gave him one of her stunning smiles, "What's wrong InuYasha." InuYasha looked away his eyes where shadowed and his face wasn't showing how he was feeling, "Kagome... Give me the Shikkon No Tama.." Kagome's eyes widened before she winked at him, "Stop messing around InuYasha." His grip tightened on her arm, "Kagome give me the Shikkon No Tama now!"

She tried to get him off of her, even bringing up her other hand to try and hit him to only have it caught in his free hand. Glaring at him she struggled even more, "Let me go InuYasha!" Miroku stepped forward, but was kicked straight in the face from InuYasha. "Get back and stay back! Until Kagome gives me the Shikkon No Tama then stay back or face death!"InuYasha yelled at all of them. He wasn't expecting Kagome's aura to flare just then making him let go as his hands burned with her purifying powers. Kagome quickly backed away from him.

InuYasha turned towards her his eyes tiny slits of gold, "You bitch!" He lunged towards her his right claw out stretched, "Sankou Tetsusou (A/N: Iron Reave Soul Stealer)!" Kagome screamed.

Luckily Koga pushed her out of the way and took the brunt of the attack, and without the shards he couldn't even dodge fast enough out of the way. Koga fell to the ground bleeding, for the Sankou Tetsusou could do some serious damage, especially being hit straight in the chest. Hakkaku and Ginta attacked InuYasha at seeing their leader injured, to only be hit with the same attack.

"Sankou Tetsusou!"

They fell a few feet away from their leader bleeding from their own extensive wounds. Making Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and went to go stand in front of Kagome. Miroku still upset that he had been kicked walked over to stand next to Sango, holding his Shakujou in his left hand. Kiara transformed into a full Neko Fire Cat roaring at InuYasha, while Shippo merely clambered onto her back glaring at InuYasha with pure hate. Sesshoumaru watched from the sidelines with amusement in his eyes, while Rin hid behind him and Jaken stood by his side.

InuYasha glared at them all as he drew his Tetsusaiga, "Since you won't give me the Shikkon No Tama! Looks like I shall have to kill you bastards!" Standing there he made a deep aura around him appear so he could create the Kaze no Kizu (A/N: Wind Scar). Sesshoumaru noticed this, and knew that Rin is also in fire range for that attack. Grabbing Toukijin from it's sheath he quickly jumped forward and attacked InuYasha, quickly making him have to defend himself. Glaring at InuYasha they quickly began to fight a duel to the death.

Kagome watched all of this as tears fell down her pale face. For in truth she knew why InuYasha wanted the Shikon No Tama. So he could become a full demon and revive the one he had truly chosen, Kikyo. Choking on sobs she stepped forward, her aura once again surrounding her form as a bow came to hands an arrow already notched, aiming it towards InuYasha. Choking on her last tear for him she let it free, and watched as the purified arrow went threw his chest just like Kikyo's arrow had and pinned him to the God Tree, setting the exact same curse on him.

With a grim look on her tear stained face she lead them all out there, gently holding the Shikkon No Tama in between her hands. Reaching InuYasha Forest, the rest of the group and wounded spread out all around her, waiting and watching to see what would happen.

Kagome looked down upon the Shikkon No Tama, before looking around at the people who surrounded her. These people had helped them out or had actually been apart of the group one way or another. With a small sad smile on her face, she closed her eyes.

"Shikkon No Tama, I ask of you to fulfil a wish. A wish to give peace and happiness to those who have either helped us in one way or another at collecting the shards and defeating Naraku. Please grant my wish."Kagome murmured down to the Shikkon No Tama.

"_Is this wish unselfish of thee?"A quiet feminine voice asked._

"_This is wish is selfish!"An angered voice of a deep baritone roared out._

"This wish is unselfish, for this wish is not for me. The ones I call friends, saviors, guardians or whatever you want to call them."Kagome replied in kind.

"_This wish seemeth unselfish. I grant it, but my other half must agree to."The feminine voice answered first yet again._

"_If I grant that this wish is unselfish, will we finally be free Midoriko?"The deep_ _baritone voice asked._

"_It would seem we shall be free, if you grant it."Midoriko answered him._

"_I grant it unselfish then!"Roared the demon._

Making the Shikkon No Tama glow a bright pink in aura, drawing Kagome's own Miko aura out yet again. Both of them combined seeming to crackle around her sending out little shocks. The others stared in shock, for this was something never seen before. The Shikkon No Tama finally sent out little arrows of the aura hitting those that she was thinking of with this wish. Making peace and true happiness reach them, and even putting the whole world at peace.

Once everyone she had thought of had been hit had both auras diminished until only one remained, Kagome's who is fiercer than ever. Before the Shikon No Tama's aura diminished around her form, some changes were also made to her. Making her change into that of an Inu Taiyoukai, a mark of a rose appearing on her forehead with what appeared to be a Shikon No Tama in the middle being stabbed by the thorns. While light marks adorned her face, wrists, legs, and ankles. To only appear when her power was forced out or when her human mask disappeared to reveal another form.

The Shikkon No Tama then floated out of her hands and went straight up into the sky disappearing out in the emptiness of space.

Kagome's eyes shot open at this point her aura slowly diminishing until it disappeared back inside her along with everything that had shown her transformation. Gasping for breath she looked around her, seeing something that made her smile grow bigger. She fainted then hitting the ground with a resounding thud.

Sesshoumaru was the first to recover from the shock and stared down at Kagome. Closing his deep golden eyes for a moment, he opened them then and quietly walked forward not even realizing that he had his other arm back. Kneeling down next to her he gently took her into his arms, standing he stared at those surrounding the both of them. Keeping his cool demeanor of a mask he walked past all, while Rin and Jaken followed behind him as he left InuYasha's Forest and went straight towards the village. Heading towards Kaede's hut where she would be able to take care of the woman.

Yet while she was being held in his arms. Was Lord Sesshoumaru feeling something deep inside him stir. Something that he had never known he had inside of him. His blood beast at least calmed it, for he would never lose his control, especially to a mere human.

Well that's it for this chapter! It took me forever to write this, yet I finally finished it! Isn't marvelous? Well I hoped you guys like it. There shall be more next chapter.


	2. Tears of Truth

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Trust me this one doesn't have any action, but it is a tear jerker at least in some ways. So for those who need bring tissues. I hope you all enjoy it! 3...2...1... Let's Jam!

Voices where heard in the background, while she in complete darkness. Darkness of a broken one that would never repair itself. The one she had loved had betrayed her in the end, and gave up on her for another who is dead, not even part of this world anymore. Shaking her head she tried to get rid of the images of InuYasha before her arrow had pierced through his chest, setting him to the god tree. The tree that had held him before on the same curse, a curse that someday could wear off if the right person helped him out.

"_She must awake soon, or she will forever be lost to us.."_

"_Kagome wake up!"_

"_Mama wake up! I need you!"_

She knew those voices but wouldn't respond to them, for they all reminded her of InuYasha. They had all traveled together gathering shards, but there was just to many good memories to remember. Which had made her fall in love with him even more, a love that was never meant to be. One that she could have walked away from, but she believed it her duty to stand by his side. That had just now cost her a love that would never tarnish or leave her even until the very day she died. Yet something actually made her stir, a hand, a strong hand that felt oddly cold and had claws on it. No, it couldn't be, it couldn't be InuYasha, he was stuck to the cursed tree. This persons hand had an oddly different grip to it than InuYasha's.

A sort of gruff manner, one that seemed to oddly be more noble, used to holding peoples hand, but for a mere second. Like in a hand shake. This hand could only belong to Sesshoumaru, for he is the only one who with real nobility here, for no one would count Koga as being nobility. Just by the way he acts. No, it had to be Sesshoumaru, but why would he be holding her hand when he despised humans, except for Rin. She is so confused, and yet coming closer to the light and leaving the darkness behind.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Kagome with his golden eyes, feeling oddly hopeless. It had been a week since she had collapsed, and during that whole entire time she had neither tried to wake up. She would call out once in awhile, but that was it, otherwise she remained silent and is closing off the world. Something he had done too when he was much younger, and Mother has just died while he was at the tender age of three. He knew he had to help Kagome to wake up, and not become cold and with drawn like himself is. This woman had intrigued him, for she is always so open and bubbly. Something he could never and would never be.

He would miss those qualities in her if she did awaken, something he was going to have to have her do. Also to that fact that even though InuYasha had betrayed her, she is still loved by her friends and those two, who she had adopted as her children. He didn't know how he would do it, but he was going to even if he actually died doing it. Reaching out with his other hand he brushed her bangs out of her face, and sighed.

'_InuYasha you dolt! How could you ever betray a creature like her? She is more powerful than that woman she had been reincarnated from. Has such a innocent soul, and you crushed it. By betraying her with a woman made out of clay, dirt, and bones. A woman who is dead, and one who shall never walk the realm of this Earth.'_

Kagome felt the brush of a hand against her face, trying to move her ever tiring bangs out of her face. Feeling his touch did her face tingle a bit. Opening her eyes slightly she looked around the room to see utter darkness. Turning her head away from his touch she opened her eyes even wider before turning back to him. "Sesshoumaru..." Was that her voice, a weak pathetic croak?

Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly became hooded from her, "...Yes?" Kagome sat up a bit to only fall back down against her pillow, she is so weak. "How long have I been like this?" She looked right up at his face. Sesshoumaru raised an elegant brow, releasing her hand, "A week.." Kagome closed her liquid brown eyes, before opening and staring up at the ceiling, "A week.. It seems like a lifetime.." Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before standing up regarding her, "It may seem like it... But it's not, as for now lay there if you will.. Sometime you will have to get up and face reality.." With those simple words of his own philosophy he left her to her own pondering.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru left her, a deep sigh escaping her as her heart beat had accelerated rapidly. Which was wrong, she didn't care for him, she had cared for InuYasha. For it had broken her heart, yet why then did her heart beat like it did? Shaking her head she turned away from the doorway, to feel the presence of another enter. Wait a presence? Since when could she sense some ones presence? Yet this one is of the woods, it just had to be Shippo.

"Kagome? Sesshoumaru, ordered me to come to you.. Are you alright?" Shippo asked in a nervous voice. Kagome turned over and stared at Shippo, and knew he had been crying for her. Stretching out her arms towards him, he quickly ran into her arms and began to cry. "Oh Mama! I was so worried about you!" Kagome held him threw his storm, running her hand threw his hair in a soothing manner. Subsiding a bit he glanced up at her with his forest green eyes, she knew deep inside of him that he felt sympathy for her. Something she didn't want from anyone, especially the one who she called son.

Sitting up with him still in her arms she gave him a small smile, one that felt fake to her. Would possibly be the only one she would ever be able to wield again. Shippo gave her a smile of his own and gave her a hug, "Sango will be so happy that you're awake now!" Kagome felt a notch in her throat, apparently from the way Shippo was talking or the way he made it sound, Sango was engaged to non-other than Miroku. Shippo snuggled his head against her, forcing her to hug him close. With a small sigh she laid back against the futon, Shippo falling asleep against her, as she stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. When she finally fell asleep, he returned to only stare at her as she slumbered.

His blood beast pouring threw his veins telling him that he should claim her for she is a youkai. How could she be a youkai she wis human. One thing he could never see or sense was the mark put on her forehead from making that wish upon the Shikkon No Tama. Taking a few deep breaths to turn and leave her as she was at the moment. Heading out towards the God Tree where he stopped before it staring up at InuYasha. Who looked innocent and in peace with himself. Giving off a low sounding growl he walked forward, placing his new hand around InuYasha's throat, knowing that no pulse gave off for he is frozen thanks to the curse.

"Hanyou, you ruined something that is a part of this world, and have made her diminutive in stature and in life. She has grown weak on the inside, for you crushed her. By choosing a dead wench, one that doesn't belong to this realm. One who is apart of the dead. Even if you had gotten the Shikkon No Tama and became a youkai, I would have killed you. For you wouldn't have the use of the Tetsusaiga. You would have no chance against me then!"

Releasing him, did his claw marks linger around his throat, "Damn you InuYasha!" About to turn he felt the presence of the woman called Sango. He knew she is staring at him, and had probably heard every single word he had said.

Sango walked up to stand beside him to stare up at InuYasha with her large brown eyes. "Sesshoumaru, why have you lingered here, when we have the notion that you hate humans. That would also include Kagome if I am not mistaken. So why do you stay here and linger by her side?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow, his cool demeanor mask giving off nothing, "This Sesshoumaru has no reason to explain what he does to a mere ningen." Sango's hands where clenched into fists, "You have to explain why you stay by her side to this woman, not ningen! Sesshoumaru you stand beside a person that you had once tried to kill, and what am I supposed to do! So explain yourself!"

Sesshoumaru turned towards her, cracking his claws in the process, "You dare order this Sesshoumaru to tell you?" His voice was like that of stone pure cold hearted stone. Sango raised her head, her brown eyes staring into his golden ones, "I do dare." Sesshoumaru had a flicker of amusement run behind his eyes, before his eyes turned to slits, "You're a Taijiya, I should kill you. Considering you're demanding me to tell you something. Let me tell you I only stay because of my ward, Rin. Now that Kagome is awake though I will take my leave. This is what could be a slight chance of an answer." Moving past her, he growled lowly towards her, heading towards the campsite where Rin and Jaken lurked.

Sango turned and watched him leave, taking a deep breath she felt like crying. Turning her head, her eyes ablaze she glared up at InuYasha. "Damn you InuYasha! If you hadn't betrayed Kagome, you might be able to protect her from Sesshoumaru. For there is something that lurks beneath that cold mask. Something that could ruin Kagome forever... Damn you.." Running away from him she headed towards Miroku seeking his comfort from the fact that InuYasha had betrayed Kagome, Sesshoumaru is different, and Kagome had no protection from the true fates of the world without him.

'_Damn you InuYasha'_

Kagome awoke early in the morning to the feel of another body curled up against hers. Turning her head slightly, is Rin lying against her back., shaking her head. Did she turn drawing both Shippo and Rin close to her, these two where like her children. The ones she would die trying protect. A few tears slipped down her face with these thoughts, for she could have had real children of her own with InuYasha, instead of adopting. He had betrayed her, the stark reality of it is that he had betrayed her for a dead woman born of the ground again.

Choking bad a sob, she buried her face into her pillow, which made Rin awake at this. Sitting up and turning she stared down at Kagome. Wrapping her arms around her neck she snuggled close to her, "Don't cry Kagome! Please don't cry! Everything is going to be alright!" This made Kagome cry even harder, for it wasn't going to be alright her heart was broken and she is utterly alone in so many ways now, ways that she truly didn't want to delve into.

Shippo awoke just then and got up taking Kagome's head into his arms, "Mama don't cry!" Kagome shook her head and gulped, for she couldn't seem to stop crying now that she had started. Shippo looked down to Rin who in kind looked up to him, before Rin got up and ran for Sango, Kaede, or Miroku whichever one of them she could find first.

Shippo stroked Kagome's pitch black hair that had the gloss of looking like the moon was shining down on her hair. "Mama please stop crying.. We're for you, for we love you!" Sango came running in just then with Rin running in right behind her. Going over to Kagome's side, Sango carefully took Kagome out of Shippo's arms and into her own, where she held her close to her own bosom. Shippo and Rin stroking her arms and back, trying to soothe her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango crying even harder than before.

For the fact is, Kagome had to many memories with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku when they had InuYasha with them. She wanted to be away from these people and just escape her past and memories. She didn't hate them for it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't stand to be around them at this moment or point in time. It was still so raw and fresh that InuYasha had betrayed her, and it still hurt her very deeply and possibly could the rest of her life. Who knows, for now she just wanted to be away from her friends.

Releasing her hold from around Sango, she quickly run out of the hut not even caring that she is running around in only a thin kimono worn at night. Her hair flying her head, did she head straight towards InuYasha Forest, wanting to jump into the well and return home. At least she hoped she could return home, for she didn't know if she could since she didn't have the jewel shards anymore.

Sango had been in shock for a moment, before running after her. Knowing that something is deeply troubling Kagome, and it had to do with InuYasha. She had known that she liked InuYasha but not love. Running after her she quickly caught up, realizing that she is heading for the well, but she needed to stay here until they all knew that she was better. Tackling Kagome to the ground, to only hold her close to her again. "Kagome.. Stop this nonsense right now, you're not better! So stop this! You're just wasting your energy."

Kagome struggled against her, even biting her once. Sango held firm and kept holding her, ignoring every single punch, kick, and bite that she received from Kagome, for she needed this. Losing both her strength and energy, Kagome slumped against Sango's shoulder and began to cry even harder than before. Sango once again held her threw her storm of weeping, stroking her hair and muttering reassurances down at her that, "Everything is going to be alright Kagome."

Shippo and Rin slowly came up to them, and stared down at Kagome. "Is Mama going to be okay?" Shippo asked in a nervous voice. "Yeah she is. She just needs to get over the shock of what happened with InuYasha and needs some rest." She replied in a sad wavering voice. Rin carefully walked over to them, wrapping her arms around Kagome, "It's okay Lady Kagome, we're all here for you." Shippo glanced at Sango, and knew that this was deeper than just InuYasha, for he knew somehow it had to do with her memories. The memories that would be with her, her entire life, something that she would always carry close.

Turning away from them, he chose to walk in the direction where InuYasha is stuck to the God Tree. Staring up at him, did he look serene, yet oddly disturbed. For he never looked like that in real life, not even when he is asleep. Tears streamed down his face of anger and betrayal, and hurt. This man, this hanyou, had been his friend, his older Brother, and yet his Father in so many ways. He had helped raised him along with Kagome, but he had thrown that all away. Just by hurting his Mother, which made him cast his own trust and love for InuYasha away.

No one hurt the woman who raised him, the one who he thought of more as his Mother than the one who had given birth to him. Shaking his head he climbed up on the roots until he is on InuYasha's shoulder. A small sigh escaped him as he grabbed a leave from inside his kimono, and gently placed it inside InuYasha's, "You had given this to me once, as a sign that you care. That this would help me out with my fox magic. It did help me out, yet apparently you didn't care enough for me since you hurt my Mama." Jumping down from his shoulder to walk off towards the village, stopping to only look back once before continuing on, stepping out of this part of love and security that he had once known into something else.

Sesshoumaru had watched the young Kitsune from the shadows of the trees. Realizing that this young Kitsune, actually thought of that human woman as his mother, and had that of InuYasha as a fatherly figure. Well InuYasha had also lost that title, besides friend, and in some case almost to be lover to Kagome. He had lost a lot by betraying them all, and yet he should of killed him so long ago so the young Miko wouldn't be so heart broken and in deep utter darkness.

Kagome had fallen asleep in Sango's arm after her storm of crying and weeping. Rin looked up at Sango and gave her a sad smile, before walking off going to go get Miroku. Who quickly came and gently took the sleeping Kagome into his arms, where he quickly walked back to the hut that she is staying in and laid her down on her futon. Sango had followed him the whole entire way and now stared down at Kagome, "Miroku.. Do you think she will ever recover from this?"

Miroku brushed a hand threw his hair, his violet blue eyes showing his confusion, "I don't know Sango, we'll just have to sit back and watch." Sango felt her own tears slipping down her face and went into Miroku's arms. Who seemed to be her anchor into this world filled with happiness and peace, and not that of misery and sadness. Resting her head against his chest, she sent out all of her sadness that she had felt for Kagome and what had happened. Receiving ever calm from him as he held her close, rubbing her back in slow circles.

Reaching down with his right hand he tilted her head up, and gazed into her brown eyes, "Sango don't ever lose hope in Kagome. For you should know that she is full of strength, life, and love. She has given all of us that just by being with us, so believe in her and have faith." Giving him a wobbly smile and leaning a up a bit, she bestowed upon him a gentle kiss, "Thank you Miroku.." Releasing her he watched as she walked off, headed towards somewhere, were she would most likely be able to fight everything out of her by doing her Taijiya exercises.

Sitting down against the wall, watching Kagome. Noticing that she is more troubled than they had all realized. She seemed so heart broken and a place that she would never rise from, even when she returned to her own time, if she could. Closing his eyes he remembered when Kagome used to smile and laugh all the time, and get into arguments with InuYasha then plummet him into the ground. Opening his eyes, realizing that Kagome had caused them all peace and happiness threw the whole entire trip, but now her own happiness was destroyed by the one person she had loved above all else and had cherished, to only become heart broken. Looking down at the empty shell of a girl she had once been, reaching out with his hand he held hers in his, "Kagome fight this, and return to us please."

She seemed to stir, but fell into a deeper spell of darkness as she slept. Trying her hardest to block off the world she had once known, and forever remain an empty shell. Turning away from Miroku she sighed and relaxed a little bit. When she awoke next time, she would leave this place at least and try to get back to her time. If she couldn't reach it, then she would just travel around this time ignoring everyone in sight and looking for one goal, death.

Miroku left her side quickly and strode towards the God Tree, with one thought on his mind, to kill InuYasha. He knew he wasn't going to, but he just wanted to at least yell at him and maybe even hit him with his Shakujou. Strolling up to the God Tree staring up at InuYasha's face. A deep sigh escaped him, for this wasn't right. InuYasha looking so in peace with himself, while Kagome is broken up and looked ready to die. Swinging his Shakujou he hit him in the leg, "I hate you, InuYasha! You destroyed her! The very person you sought to protect! Yet you couldn't protect her from yourself, or even your long lost love for Kikyo. Who is dead!" He one again hit him with staff, hitting him in the stomach, "You literally killed her InuYasha, the Kagome we knew is long gone because of you!"

Shaking with hatred and grief, he stared up at InuYasha with his violet blue eyes. His hands where fists on his staff, wondering if he should hit InuYasha on the head. Turning away from him, he muttered out something that might come true, "If you ever walk this Earth again while I am alive, I will kill you! That is a promise InuYasha!" Walking away from him, he realized that he would probably never be able to kill or even harm InuYasha, deep down that hanyou is still his best friend no matter what.

Sesshoumaru watched as the monk left before striding forward to confront his younger half Brother. "A wise man once told me, when you throw a rock into a pond it causes many ripples. Well you threw a large rock into a pond and look how at what those ripples have become towards you, anger, hatred, and never wanting to see you alive. Yet you're alive against this God Tree, barely, but alive thanks to that curse." Grasping his Toukijin he unsheathed it, the tip pointed at InuYasha, "I could kill you so easily right now, but it would tarnish my honor of killing someone unarmed and unable to fight. InuYasha if you ever truly do care for the girl, and are released while she is alive. I would hide from her and every single person you had once thought of as a friend. For they will rip you apart and kill you. If they won't I will..." His golden eyes where tinged red as he walked away from his Brother for the very last time, or at least for now.

Kagome awoke to find Sango asleep in the corner, who probably had been watching her earlier on. Turning away from her, she thought about her chances of escape and knew they where slim. Considering Sango, Miroku, and Kiara could catch her and bring her back easily. Plus it would hurt them and she couldn't do that, she would also make her Son unhappy. She would have to confront him on a goodbye at least. Smothering the tears that she knew where fast approaching, she heard footfalls, silent thought they where, she could hear them. Felt a deep smothering presence of an oncoming storm, one she knew for some odd reason.

Turning slightly she saw Sesshoumaru gazing down at her with an odd gleam to his eyes. "Kagome.. Get up, I know you're awake and you have things to discuss with this Sesshoumaru." Those few velvety words seemed to flow out of his mouth with grace, that he seemed to have in everything. Sitting up and actually staring at him, her gaze still held that deep lingering sadness in her eyes, otherwise she looked back to normal. "Why would you ever want to speak with a weak pathetic human as you have ever called me.."

Sesshoumaru's presence seemed to get bigger as he came closer to her, kneeling down he put two of his claws under her chin, and stared into her eyes. "We need to talk of your room in my Kingdom. You need to stay here and help with the usurpation of demons arising now, since Naraku is gone. And with him gone will they grow bold and kill humans, something I know you don't want to happen. In which you will be directing some of my forces in that area and you seem to be the best person for the job." Kagome jerked back in surprise, for he actually wanted to protect humans, and have her in charge? That is a shock, he seemed to always hate her and humans, except for Rin of course. She is a special case though.

Closing her eyes she nodded slightly, she wanted to help others that would be attacked by demons, and wanted to get away from her friends. They cost her so much hurt at seeing them, only because they brought back to many memories. While Sesshoumaru held none for her, which is good, otherwise she would refuse to help, and leave the humans to him to deal with, and everything else dealing with this time. That wasn't to be, she is still to kind hearted, but she still would never be the same ever again. The stark reality hit her just then, she wouldn't be the same. Her grief was washing her up, and it was somewhat a blessing, then she wouldn't think of InuYasha or the memories that lurked beneath the surface.

Sesshoumaru grasped her shoulder, "Get ready then, wench. We waste not on leaving, and we shall not stay for goodbyes." Kagome glanced up at him and nodded again, watching as he left, probably to get Rin and Jaken.

When ready she took one last look around the room, staring down at Sango. Giving off a wish of farewell in the wind, and a happy wedding. Running from her friends images she went to Sesshoumaru who is on a hill, Rin is on the back of Ah-Un, while Jaken held their reins in his hands as he glared down towards Kagome. Walking towards them her eyes downcast, knowing that she is doing this for the good of the humans, and yet to get away from her friends and memories of the past. Something made her turn her head though, and saw to her astonishment that Shippo is running after her calling her name.

"Kagome! Kagome! Please stop! Don't leave me!"He called towards her while tears spilled down his face, running on all four paws towards her. With a heart wrenching sob, she stopped, kneeling and opening up her arms for him. Shippo jumped into her arms his small arms wrapping around her neck as he burrowed against her neck for comfort, "Please don't leave me Kagome! Please!" Slowly standing up with him in her arms, she knew she had to take Shippo no matter what, for this is her Son no matter what anyone said. Turning she regarded Sesshoumaru, and sent him a pleading look.

Sesshoumaru scowled slightly before his cold mask reformed, motioning her with his hand for consent for her to bring him, turning his back on her and walking towards the West. Making Jaken follow, yet Ah-Uh waited for Kagome since she would be riding him along with Rin. Running over to them, she jumped onto Ah-Uh's back, still clutching Shippo close, to only have to clutch Rin close to, while Ah-Uh jumped into the air following his master as Sesshoumaru had leapt into the air upon seeing Kagome on Ah-Uh's back.

Flying away from the place where it had all started, Kagome turned and stared back at the village and InuYasha's forest. A place that she had once loved, and had cherished. It seemed a tomb of her memories though, one that would forever hold those moments that she had some privacy with InuYasha. That was all over the moment he had asked for the Shikon No Tama. In that moment, she finally realized they had been doomed from the very begining.

From when she had released him from the God Tree, dressed up like Kikyo, had fallen in love with InuYasha, and stood by his side. The fact is she tried to hide all this from herself believing that they would be together in the end. InuYasha had seemed to forgotten Kikyo and had remained with her, but that didn't happen at all. In he end he had run back to Kikyo, for no matter what happened between them, he would always run back to Kikyo almost as a child would run to his Mother when injured.

She felt the tears falling down her face. This time though, they felt like they where burning her face. They where born of stark truth. The truth that InuYasha had been lieing to her from the beginning. When he had promised to protect her, in a way it meant he loved her. That is a lie, he didn't love her. Since he betrayed her in front of everyone after they had completed the jewel shard. Now she is left alone to face the world, and knowing this did the tears of truth continue pouring down her face as they made their journey due West, towards Sesshoumaru's lair of power and honor.

He smelled her tears in the air, but these tears where different from the ones of her misery. This one was the plain truth smacking her straight in the face, and her finally realizing her doomed love for InuYasha. Closing his golden orbs for a moment, remembering Kagome tossing and turning with her torture of misery. Now she would have to face the truth and keep remembering the pain and misery, that this truth now caused her. Since she had ignored it for so long. Opening his eyes, he made a promise to the heavens right there.

'_While she still needs me to help her threw her pain shall this Sesshoumaru never leave her side. When she is able to put the past behind her, shall we part. It is not right for a Youkai of my calibur to be even helping a ningen. This one though was hurt by my own blood, something that was dishonorable. So this Sesshoumaru must fix it._ _Until she is better, she must face her pain with me as her teacher.'_

Not even speaking those words out loud, something inside of him seemed to flutter with the fact that this path was right. One that he is right to try and conquer. On this path he would have to face his true self. Something he had locked up under his cold heart and mask since the day his Mother had died, and his Father had taken a ningen woman in her stead.

Dawn is barely approaching upon the horizon when the sight of a massive castle came into their view. It's tall towers and mighty walls giving proof that a mighty lord lurked here and reigned true as it's protector. On the barricades, demon guards stood with their weapons ready on their sides, to protect what is their home. Passing over the walls and the guards, revealed garden upon garden, filled with a variety of flowers. While statues where present at different intervals of the gardens, of great lords or ladies that had resided in this castle. There where even a few fountains around, sprouting fresh water into it's bowl.

Rin is giving off delighted squeals at returning home, for she loved this place. Kagome glanced around in shock at how beautiful this place is, when a cold ruler owned it all. Shippo was pointing off many different things to Kagome, giving off his own squeals of delight. Landing in front of great massive doors, Sesshoumaru turned and watched Kagome.

"Jaken, take Rin to her quarters and give the room next to hers to kitsune." he murmured off in a cold voice. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squeaked out before turning and glaring at the children, "Get inside the castle now! Both of you!" Rin giggled and ran inside, while Shippo gave him a glare before running in after her. Muttering under his breath Jaken followed in pursuit of them. Ah-Uh gave a sparing glance at his before he jumped into the air heading to a place to feed. Alone Sesshoumaru and Kagome gazed into each others eyes. Stepping forward, thus made Sesshoumaru barely a few inches from her body.

"Let us go for a walk, and talk of your duties to the ningen's in this campaign to save them from some meddle some demons." Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome glanced at him for a moment, nodding finally after what seemed like forever. Turning he led her on a path in the gardens, making sure to keep pace with her slow small strides. Noticing how she kept looking around at all of the flowers, seeming to ignore him.

"Your duties shall constitute you, using a small force of my own honored guard to protect these foul ningen from execution of the corrupted demons now arising with the death of Naraku. The fact that you must be in an actual council of war with this Sesshoumaru, and specific training in the art of martial arts and fighting. For you lack those talents, even in archery"

Kagome looked up at him then, and sighed, "So I am to basically be a slave and learn what I am expected to learn?" He flicked his new hand at her, "Wrong. This is for your protection, for even though you're my guest. Most demons will not like you for you being a Miko, even my own guard may attack you. So you must be by my side at all times, and need to learn the proper defense. On the likely hood that I am not there to protect you, you will at least be able to protect yourself." Stopping she stared at him in confusion, "You want to protect me now? After how many times you tried and killed me?" Standing a few feet away from her, he turned very slowly, his eyes slightly tinged red, "At those times you where considered this Sesshoumaru's enemy, not my comrade, like you're considered in some sense now."

She bowed her head in shame then, for she had practically dishonored him right then, by calling him a snake almost. Turning from her he beckoned her to follow him again, entering a garden that had iron gates surrounding this small area, while vines and ivy covered over them. Kagome looked around in wonder, this looked liked a private area a very private area. Sesshoumaru curiously watched her from the corners of his eyes, watching as she scanned the area. Looking up he noticed that the new shoji screen doors had been installed while he had been away, they had the design of giant dogs running across them with it's tail high in the air while it gave off vast roars and bared it's fangs.

Kagome hadn't even noticed he had stopped in front of them and ran into his back, "Ugh!" Turning with his upmost speed he had caught her around the waist and helped her up, all the while noticing how warm she felt against him. Kagome looked up at him with her honeyed brown eyes in shock, before muttering out a few words, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Staring down at her for a moment, he nodded before turning and gesturing towards the shoji screen doors, "This is your room, the whole entire time you stay at my castle shall this be yours. A maid shall arrive in a few hours to make you presentable. Today you shall meet my generals." Turning on his heel he quickly strode off, leaving her to stare at the doors.

Bowing her head she quickly slid open the doors and stared in shock at the quality of the room, it is fit for a princess. In the corner it had a futon covered in blue and gold, while pillows adorned it in the same colors. While there where spacious comforts everywhere from a book shelf full of books and then to the statue in the corner of a woman who looked remotely like Sesshoumaru. Shaking her head, she quickly entered and closed the doors behind her, strutting over to the other sliding doors that led to a hall way full of possibly other rooms. Closing her eyes she walked back into her own room and closed the doors. Opening them she noticed a rosemary door in the far corner and quickly walked over to it. Opening it a billow of steam came towards her, and with that she realized that her room is right over a hot spring. Giving off a squeal of delight she shucked off her clothing and dove right into the hot spring. Enjoying in it's delights and comfort it brought her.

This was it! I hope this was to your liking. It was hard to top my first chapter. Well thank all!


	3. The Right Path

It took me a long time to write this chapter, because of school and guy problems. The guy I thought I liked basically flipped me, and I mean that literally. Anyways, this chapter shows more of Sesshoumaru and his confusion towards Kagome. While it shows a deeper darker side of Kagome. The pain that she will have to live with for the rest of her life. Well I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. 3... 2... 1... Let's Jam!

Kagome walked out of the hot springs area with only a towel on. Her expression the same as she arrived, a mask that hide her emotions from the world. Much like that of Sesshoumaru's own. The only thing that anyone could really give a testimony of something happening to her, is the lingering sadness that now engulfs her eyes, and might forever remain there.

Deep in thought, she didn't even notice the other presence in her room. Until she tripped over it, "Ah!" With an agility she never knew she had, she balanced herself out and stared down at the thing she had tripped over. To only see a human, wait no a youkai bowing before her that is in a humanoid form.

The youkai's fiery hair surrounded her form as she lifted her head to stare up at her mistress. Revealing bright orange eyes, swirls of crimson adorning her cheeks and over her eyelids.

"I-I-I apologize, Lady Kagome. I didn't mean to make you trip..." The demon gave out in a quavering voice. Kagome bowed her head down at her and sighed, "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention, and please don't call me Lady Kagome, for I am no 'lady'. Just call me Kagome." The youkai gave her a huge smile, "Thank you Lady.. Uh I mean Kagome, for your forgiveness. By the way you can call me, Sorano." Kagome thought of the name and knew it meant of the sky, so that means she has to be a bird youkai of some type, but what? Then she really looked at the Sorano and realized what she is.

"So you must be a phoenix youkai if I am not mistaken, right?" Kagome murmured out in a soft voice. Sorano vigorously nodded her head, "Yeah, I am a pure phoenix, and sadly my race is close to extinction. Lord Sesshoumaru has taken me under his roof, for there are some of my own species here. He doesn't want to lose us, due to our skills of healing." Kagome stared at her in shock, for Sesshoumaru is actually doing something nice. Something that seemed so out of character for him.

Sorano noticed the look on Kagome's face and smiled, grabbing her gently by the elbow she lead her over to the futon, "Pardon me for interrupting your train of thought, but you must get ready for dinner with Sesshoumaru. After it is over you're supposed to meet his great and powerful generals that have helped keep peace in the Western lands." She looked up at Sorano with her deep brown eyes and nodded in understanding. Giving her a smile Sorano headed over towards the rosemary closet, that is full to brimming with beautiful and intricate kimonos, fit for a true lady of nobility.

Grabbing a kimono that looked like the sky at full dusk, along with a crescent moon on the back. Sorano quickly brought it over to Kagome. Taking a swift glance over her, as what to do with her long midnight locks. Smirking, Sorano practically tore the towel off of Kagome, and shoved her into the kimono. Then tackled her hair with the hair brushes, making it so soft and glossy.

Kagome didn't even know what is going on, she just stood there letting Sorano do whatever she wanted practically. When Sorano finished by tying her obi into a intricate knot she had her look into a mirror.

She didn't even know who that was staring back at her in the mirror. Sorano popped her head over the top of Kagome's shoulder and smirked, "So do you like what I've done? By putting your hair into a braid and making it flow with your kimono?" All Kagome could do is nod her head at Sorano.

Sorano had a smirk on her face before bowing before Kagome, "Well then I must leave you now. Lord Sesshoumaru shall be here soon to escort you to the great hall. Plus I have to get your kit ready." With another bow, she quickly backed out of the room leaving Kagome to her own thoughts.

Kagome took a deep breath when she heard the door close behind Sorano. With a groan she sat down on the edge of her futon. Her mind wandering to all of what had happened so far. From Naraku being purified all the way to InuYasha's betrayal. A deep shuddering spread throughout her body at the memory. Placing her hand over her face, she began to sob at the pain that still came at his memory. It even got worse when she thought of Sesshoumaru, in some morbid way she thinks she is betraying InuYasha by even being in Sesshoumaru's home.

He paused outside her door, his eyes narrowing. While his ears twitched at the sound of her sobs. Raising a brow, he wondered why she is crying? After all he had only showed her kindness so far, and had sent her a maid that would treat her right, and yet she is crying.

Reaching for the door, he swung it open and stared at her. His eyes opening wide at what he saw. She looked so beautiful in the kimono that looked oddly familiar, and her hair was in an elegant braid. The question is still, _why is she crying?_

His long strides quickly carried him across the room, and he didn't even know he was even walking across the room until he stopped right next to her. Looking down at her, he knew what had to be bothering her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gave them a gentle squeeze of comfort. The weird thing about it, is it all felt natural with Kagome, it could also change things to. If it was someone else, then he wouldn't even be doing something like this. Massaging her shoulders, she relaxed, her sobs quieted down. He noticed that she started to calm down at least in his presence.

With a deep abiding sigh, she shrugged his hands off of her shoulders, swatting away the traces of her tears. Hopping up from the bed, proceeding over to the window, gazing out at the garden before her. Her back turned to him she muttered out in a low voice, "Thank you... Sesshoumaru-Sama.." He stared at her, and stood, advancing towards her were he put his hand on her shoulders again.

"Come, they'll be awaiting to meet you, after all you shall be one of the main ones in this campaign."

She looked at him over her shoulder, and placed her hand on his. With a quick nod, she stood and turned towards him, "Then let us not linger here over my foolishness." Offering her his arm, he lead her out of her room. Taking her through the hordes of hallways, until reaching the grand stairway, that lead down to a room brimming with youkai all around.

Unlike most lord and ladies, Sesshoumaru thought it good to eat with his people, but would still be separate. He would sit at the head table with those he deemed worthy, from his generals, to his ward, and the lowly Jaken. That would now also include Kagome and her kit Shippo.

Passing many youkai, they all bowed towards them. Out of respect and gratitude towards their lord, and the fact that he reigned over them and gave them protection. Making sure to keep stride with Kagome, they soon ascended up upon the dais separating them from his people. Slowly turning her towards her own seat, he pulled it out for her. Once she is seated he went to his own, and sat quickly signaling for everyone else to sit, and for the meal to be served.

Kagome stared around at the room in wonder, for she had never expected something so extravagant. Then this is Sesshoumaru she is talking about, he doesn't really show his emotions. So to do so he has to use his home as his emotions. Giving a swift glance up at Sesshoumaru, she noticed that he is staring down at Jaken and Rin who were currently fighting over the food.

"Rin! You mustn't eat with your hands, use your utensils that you were given!" Jaken screeched down at her. While Rin stuck her tongue out at him, and continued to use her hands. Then Jaken and her quickly started a girly slap fight, Rin of course is winning, considering she is the true girl.

Sesshoumaru watched this all with amusement, but knew he must intervene. "Jaken do not concern yourself with her mannerisms. She will learn as she gets older, and Jaken... Don't ever hit her again." He stated out in this simple matter, before turning to fill his cup with tea, after all he is a hunter and only has to eat every so often. Rin beamed him a huge smile, before continuing to eat her food.

Kagome chuckled slightly, and caught herself, turning her attention to the food that had been placed on her plate. With a reluctant sigh, she ate in quite dignity, not wanting to dishonor Sesshoumaru.

Shippo watched all of this from his seat next to his Mother. She seemed so distant, and yet there all the same. She wasn't being herself, no conversation during dinner, no smiles, no nothing that even resembled herself. Placing his hand on her arm, she looked down at him. He gave her a look full of pity, "Mama, are you okay?" Kagome gave him one of her fake smiles, "Of course I am Shippo, now you better eat, otherwise you won't be getting any dessert." He gave her a nod and slowly ate his food, watching her the whole entire time. He wasn't the only one who was watching her though.

Sesshoumaru had watched her from the corner of his eyes. Seeing that she wasn't really eating and that she is being to quiet. Something she never should be, she should be at least trying to talk to him like she did. Without even thinking he turned towards her, "Kagome, are you enjoying your dinner?"

Her head snapped up, before she turned her gaze down towards her lap. Giving off a nod, "Yes, it is delectable." He raised a brow at her answer, that is not a answer he would have ever expected from her. Sighing deeply, he turned his attention around to his trusted generals and noticed that they were all finished with their food. Taking a glance down at Kagome's plate, he knew she wouldn't be eating anymore either. Standing up, he gestured to his generals, who all stood at his beck and headed towards the council chambers.

Giving a sparing glance to Jaken, he gave off terse commands, "Take the children out to the gardens. Do not let any harm come to either of them." He didn't have to even mutter down the consequences to Jaken of what would happen if he failed. Turning his attention down to Kagome, he offered her his arm once again. She firmly took his arm, and walked with him towards the council chamber. Unsure of what to expect, she knew though that they would be against her, anyone with demon blood could sense her miko aura encasing her. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and kept her head held high.

The doors opened and quickly closed behind them as they entered. Sesshoumaru taking her over to a seat right by his right side. Making sure that she is seated first, he then occupied his own. His gaze wandering from all of his generals, and could feel their confusion at being summoned. After all they could feel the powers balance tip towards him, with Naraku dead, and the Shikon No Tama wished upon and gone. Leaning back against his seat, he placed the tips of his talons together.

"You have been summoned here concerning those who live on my lands. After Naraku was slaughtered, the lowly youkai and even the so called high, came out of hiding, and are now ravaging my lands and some are even trying to challenge me for my lands. They need to be stopped and that's why you're here."

His generals nodded in understanding, though his gaze did linger on his most trusted advisors and considered his friends, only slightly though. Turning his attention back to everyone he stood, "The Shikon No Tama has also been wished upon, sending us even more off balance. Making the youkai even more powerful by sending out their beasts. So we must take quick action. Which means protecting the youkai that seek my protection and the humans also." With the mention of humans, shouts, and bellows occurred of outrage. Humans are slaves, used for their own purposes and that is it. To rescue them though?

Kagome's temper began rising at some of the things she heard that her fellow race is being used for. Standing up, her aura blazed, singing and burning those closest to her. Her eyes turned a bright violet, her hair striped of white, while her nails now resembled talons, her ears peeking out from under her hair in the shape of an elf's, light blue markings appearing on her body, and a mark appeared on her forehead. A mark of a shikon no tama surrounded by a rose with it's thorns sticking into it.

Gazing at all of the generals, she sent waves of her anger at them, "How dare you use humans for these purposes of yours! You say that the youkai that the youkai who look more like beasts are the lowest lot? I stand before you now and I say they're mightier than you lot, and I believe you to be the low!" Her aura lashed out at all of them even more, as her anger rose up.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his singed arm to Kagome, in shock. Her scent had drastically changed, it is now of snow, and definitely a youkai, but an Inu Youkai at that. His gazed swept over his men, and knew only three had seen her, his most loyal and trusted. The air cackled with fear, as Kagome's rage kept on, her aura seeming to engulf the room in her anger as she glared at all of the demons who had dared speak out.

Sesshoumaru knew that if he didn't stop her he knew that he would be losing more than just one under general. Reaching out to Kagome, he sent her a low growl. Which her own youkai answered, before quieting down. She also seemed to go back to her normal features, her scent changing back to flowers of the original scent she bears as a miko.

Shaking her head, she looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him a glance of apology. Sitting back down, she looked down at her hands in humility. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru gestured for everyone to sit down, "Now as I see you have all now met, the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, the Shikon Miko, Lady Kagome. Who shall be helping us with this escapade of helping those in my lands, humans and youkai alike. Now you all have special skills, so I shall be assigning you places that you can use your skills best at." Giving them a moment to think on that he continued on, "Kiyoshi, take your men up to the mountains. Don't kill unless you have to." The youkai he spoke to is in the outfit that confirms him to be a wolf youkai. He has long brown hair tied back in a thong, his green eyes shine with intelligence, while there are many scars covering his body. He gave Sesshoumaru a nod of understanding and confirming that he would go.

"Raidon, take your own troops to the sky. You will have to kill most likely. All I can say is clear them."

The youkai bowed his black scaly head, his red eyes gazing up at Sesshoumaru in curiosity. His tail is wrapped around the legs of the chair, seeming to crush it if he wrapped it any tighter around the legs. Small horns stood out on top of his head, giving him a looking of being one to use action first, question later. His appearance showing him to be a dragon youkai of great strength.

"And finally, Yasuo. Take all the men you can and go to the East and West territories of my lands. Kill anyone of those who dare fight back against you."

The youkai bowed his head, making his tawny hair fall into his dark golden eyes. He gave off the appearance of being a lion youkai. His talons stood out more than Sesshoumaru's, his skin a pale yellow, his hair the color of his mane when he is in his true form. He nodded at Sesshoumaru to show he would follow his orders.

"As for myself, I shall take my personal troops, along with Lady Kagome. We shall go help defend the human villages. I give all a week to prepare. You all do remember what happened when you aren't ready when I told you to be?" He gave a pause and noticed everyone looked at Kiyoshi, "You're all dismissed." All of the twenty or so generals and sub generals left the room, all except for, Kiyoshi, Raidon, and Yasuo. The three of them all staring at Sesshoumaru, for an explanation of what had just happened with Kagome.

"Go to my study, I shall be there soon." He gave off in a monotone. They rose and bowed before him, leaving the room then and heading for his study. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and offered her his arm. She took it hesitantly, but took it all the same. Letting a small smile form on the inside, after all he shows no emotion, he lead her towards the garden. Wanting to take her to a place that is quiet and a place were he could get an answer for her youkai.

Turning around a couple of corners, he headed towards his own private garden. Entering through a discretely covered door, he guided her into the garden, leading her towards a marble bench. Roses where behind it, clipped regularly so the thorns wouldn't stab those who sat down on it. Setting her down upon it, he sat down next to her, releasing her arm also. Staring up at the sky, he waited for her to start explaining herself.

Kagome looked up at him, knowing that he is drawing out the silence for her to speak up about her actions. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Sesshoumaru... I am sorry for my actions. The way that they were talking about humans, my own kind, and how they used them made me so very upset that I just couldn't keep it in. So please do forgive me for my actions, for I shall never let my emotions get the better of me." Sesshoumaru looked down at her, reaching for a rose, he put it behind her ear. Realizing right then and there that she didn't even know she is a youkai, much less a Inu Youkai at that.

Kagome stared up at him in shock, from him giving her the rose. A small sad smile formed on her face as she gazed up at him. His mask still adorned his own face, "Kagome, don't speak about it. I will warn you though, that you do need to keep your powers in check." Kagome covered her mouth in shock, and stood up, ready to heal them but felt a hand grip hers. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and saw the look pass over his face for a mere second. Settling herself back down next to him she sighed.

"Don't worry about them, now rest yourself, we leave within a week." With those last lingering words, he stood and left her to her own pondering.

He left with his own though. He doesn't know wether to tell her or not, for he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her when she went into heat. Hell they wouldn't be able to even talk, he would have to lock her up in her room. Fight off any youkai that came to her room, and that included controlling his own blood beast. The sad thing is, Kagome is the last pure bred Inu Youkai besides himself, he could tell she was pure by the markings that registered on her face, and probably on the rest of her body also. So what was he going to do? He knew his blood beast would want her since she is the last of his kind, and her heat would be beckoning him on to add to it.

Shaking his head slightly he kept on walking on towards his study. Knowing that he shouldn't be keeping his generals waiting any longer. Yet, he still had to figure out what he is going to do with Kagome, but what? He knew he had to tell her, but when? When would be the perfect time to tell her? _'How about right before she goes into heat? No, not even I would do something like that. If I tell her she might think of me just like InuYasha. Using her for my own gains.'_ He thought to himself. Letting a low growl roll out at the thought of him acting in such a manner as Inuyasha, he quickly burst through his study door, slamming it behind himself.

Making Kiyoshi, Raidon, and Yasuo snap their heads up at the commotion. Just by the glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes, they knew something is bothering him. Sitting back against their chairs, they waited for an explanation about Kagome, and her being an Inu Youkai.

Sesshoumaru stormed past them and headed straight towards his desk. Practically flopping himself down in his chair in anger, as he gazed at the trio that he thought of as his so called "friends".

All three of them still stared waiting for an explanation. They did not like being tricked into thinking that demoness Is a human, when she is a youkai. A youkai with great power, and one that could kill all of them in that room. For she carries the powers of a miko. Something they have never heard of and were very much frightened of.

Inhaling a breath, he closed his eyes, "Kagome doesn't know what she is." Kiyoshi, the youngest out of all of them spoke up, "How could she not know she is a youkai? She was born like that after all. How could she mask herself completely as a human, and even disguise her scent as one? Another thing, why would she carry a power that can kill her?" Opening his amber eyes, he knew by the looks that both Raidon and Yasuo were giving him, that they were in agreement with Kiyoshi.

"She doesn't know she is youkai, for she wasn't born youkai. She was born a pure human, raised in a human village, and taught the ways of a human. As to the fact of her being a youkai, I do now know how she is, as for the rest I also do not know the answer to those."

Yasuo stared at Sesshoumaru, wondering what could turn this human into a youkai. How she also came to be in the care of Sesshoumaru. Resting a fist against his cheek, he looked down towards the fireplace, "Sesshoumaru-sama, tell me something. What did she wish on the Shikon No Tama exactly? For she is was the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama as you proclaimed her to be. Meaning she was the one to also make the wish upon it." Sesshoumaru glanced over at Yasuo, "Her wish was for everyone who had helped them in gathering the shards in some way or form to have peace and happiness. The happiness meaning what they wanted most in life. From what I know of Kagome, she would of liked to remain the way she is."

Yasuo bowed his head in humility, "I am sorry for even mentioning it. But it seems odd though, for that is the only thing that I know of that has the power to alter her from a human to a youkai."

Raidon looked at Sesshoumaru then, "You know.. I think something else happened with the Shikon No Tama. I think it was bringing happiness to her on it's own accord. This wasn't something she wanted, but it might of thought that she needed true happiness. Considering I heard something happened to the hanyou that she had been with them." Kiyoshi stared at Raidon in shock at what he had just uttered, the hanyou is Sesshoumaru's own half brother. A brow raised as Sesshoumaru turned to face Raidon, "The hanyou betrayed her, that is all. As for the Shikon No Tama altering Kagome, it could be a possibility. Now leave." All three of them rose at the same time, bowing from the waist. Before smartly turning on their heels and leaving him to silence.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention out of the window and down to the gardens. Where he still saw Kagome sitting down on the bench. Leaning back against his seat, a sigh escaped him. He is so confused as to how Kagome became a youkai, and why was she even transformed into one. She was perfect as a human, so why change her? What also shocked him Is to the fact that she always seemed to be wandering threw his mind. It seemed the more he thought about her, the more questions popped up. From, how did she become a youkai, why does she have the powers of a miko that could kill her now, and _when is he going to tell her she is a youkai?_

Kagome reached up for the rose, and stared at it. It's just an ordinary red rose, but coming from Sesshoumaru it seemed different. A youkai with few words and no expressions, he sure gave off an expression of forgiveness by giving her this rose. Sucking in a breath, she sat it down next to her on the bench.

She is confused about Sesshoumaru, she had thought she knew him. That is until she awoke to the feeling of him holding her hand. Then him asking her to come and help him with rescuing the humans on his lands. Now this rose, it made her opinion change of him. Making him more of a puzzle than the ice king.

With these thoughts of knowing him, brought the pain back of InuYasha. She had thought she knew him. That was thrown out the window the moment he had asked for the Shikon No Tama. Something she wish she could have gone back through time and stopped what was to come. The only time she could go threw is the well, to get from her time to the Feudal Era, and back. That is the only time hopping she could do and knew. The pain is still with her from the fact that he had chosen, and chosen wrong had he.

Rising from the bench, she walked off leaving the rose that Sesshoumaru had given her. Still caught up with what could have been if the choice hadn't of been wrong. Yet scabs were now coming over the memories she had, healing them as she continued on into the future of the Feudal Era.

Shippo had sensed and smelled his Mother's sorrow from the area that Rin and him had currently been playing with each other in the garden. He could also smell Sesshoumaru's confusion and even worry about his Mother. Which is odd, for why would Sesshoumaru even be with her out in the gardens? After all it was a known fact that humans were dirt to him, something he thought contaminated this world, well except for Rin. She is a special case though.

Turning to Rin, who were both currently hiding from Jaken. Who is looking for them, muttering curses under his breath about evil children and kits. Giving a nod of his head, she understood. Rin ran out of the bushes yelling her head off as she practically ran Jaken over before running in the direction of another part of the garden. Making Jaken jump up and quickly waddling after her, still muttering curses under his breath. Shippo smirked from his position, apparently Jaken didn't even notice that one of them was missing. Shaking his head, he scurried from his position. Heading towards Kagome, knowing she needed comfort, and he is the only one that could give it. After all he is her kit, and knew her more than anyone in certain aspects.

Dodging behind corners and fountains, he finally found her. Putting on a small smile he slowly walked up to her. Staring up at her with his big green eyes, waiting until she noticed him. She seemed lost in her own world, reaching out with his small hand he grasped hers. Making her jump and stare down at him.

Kagome looked down at him, and gave him another one of her fake smiles. Kneeling down next to him, she engulfed him into her arms, "Shippo.. I have a favor to ask of you..." He snuggled up against her, wondering what she would be asking him to do, "Yes, Mama?" She took him into her arms as she stood, heading away from the garden.

"Please don't stare at me with pity.. I don't want anyone's pity..."

Raising his head from her chest, he stared into her darkened sorrow filled brown eyes, "Mama.. I'm sorry.." Those words seemed to stumble out of his mouth, as he began to cry. He had never meant to give her pity. When all she needed right now is his love and support for her. Kagome tightened her arms around him, as she left the gardens, that proved to be a place more of tarnished memories than a place to relax.

Sesshoumaru had watched her from his window, emotions swirling behind his eyes. At seeing her leave the rose behind, and sensing the sorrow that rolled off her aura. Her eyes clouded with memory, all these contradicting what he had tried to do for her. He had thought by bringing her to his castle, that she would be able to forget and move on. Instead he had given her a place to think more on what had happened between InuYasha, Kikyo, and herself.

The situation got even worse though, when her kit appeared. She knew he looked upon her with pity for what happened. She didn't need pity. When she spoke those words, _'Please don't stare at me with pity.. I don't want anyone's pity...'_ It really hit him dead on, that she might never recover, and that the Kagome the world had known might forever be lost, in the cloud of misery. All because of the betrayal his Half-Brother had done, just by choosing wrong.

Leaving the privacy of his study, he headed back down to the garden. Wanting to talk to Kagome if he could. When he got there though, she was gone. Her scent lingering there, also mixed with his and now the kit's. Walking over to the marble bench, he reached down and grasped the rose. Lifting it to his nose, sniffing it, before crushing it in his palm. He knew that just by giving her this rose, he had caused her even more grief than what she already has in her life. His blood beast even called out, giving a vast howl, that reverberated threw the castle, even reaching the ears of Kagome.

Making her wonder why, someone would give off a howl filled with sorrow, grief, and confusion all at the same time. Turning her attention back to her sleeping kit, she now knew what she had to do.

She had to continue on this path, until her job is done with Sesshoumaru. All she had to do is help the humans on his lands, and then she would vanish. She knew Shippo would be well taken care of. Sesshoumaru had to realize he couldn't get rid of Shippo, now that Rin and him are so close. So she knew when she left, he would be well taken care of. While she would return to her time, where she belonged. After what InuYasha did to her, she realized she didn't belong in the Feudal Era. She still hoped though that she is going down the right path, and this wasn't a mistake that she would later on regret in her.

I think this was a short chapter for me. I couldn't think of a better way to end it than in this situation. I don't know when I will start the next chapter, but it shall be soon. Well thank you all for reading!


	4. What Was Hidden Comes To Light

Kagome awoke to find a smiling Sorano hovering near by, "Ah, Kagome I see you're awake now. My Lord wanted me to notify you that he wants to have breakfast with you." Yawing Kagome nodded, "Tell him I accept." Sorano nodded, "He figured you would, so he said for you to meet in him in his study when you're ready. And don't worry about Shippo, he and Rin have already had breakfast together." Kagome gave off a small smile at finally noticing the missing occupant from her bed.

Gathering herself she rose from the bed and headed towards the hot springs, figuring that Sorano would pick out another kimono for her. After being bathed and dressed, she headed straight towards Sesshoumaru's study. Arriving at her destination she promptly knocked.

"Enter."

Quietly opening the door, Kagome gave a slight bow before shuffling over towards the cushion in front of the desk. Taking a seat she glanced up at him, before looking down to the food that has been waiting for her.

"Eat."

Kagome glanced up at the single command, giving a bow of the head, she grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat the simple meal of rice and miso soup. All the while Sesshoumaru kept staring at her which put her on edge. Titling her chin slightly she spoke, "Why did you wish to have breakfast with me, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes in shock at the title she had bestowed upon him, instead of calling him by his name. Giving himself an internal shake, "Have you noticed anything peculiar since you made the wish upon the Shikon Jewel?" Giving a quick glance at him, she swallowed, "I feel stronger... But Kaede thought it might also be the missing part of my soul has returned with Kikyo's demise, giving me back the strength I had lost." Sesshoumaru titled his head slightly, "I see... Anything else?" Kagome placed her chopsticks down, before looking up into his eyes, "No, Lord Sesshoumaru, there is nothing else... Now why all of the questions, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to tell her about the episode that had happened the night before, not wanting to alarm her. Yet, if she didn't notice anything, maybe her kit has. They've been together he would've had to of noticed a slight change, "I was wondering if the Shikon Jewel might have slightly given you more strength, for you power does crawl at times now." Standing up, he motioned for her to stand, knowing she wouldn't finish her food, "But the demise of the clay wench is a sufficient answer."

Kagome carefully picked herself off the ground before turning her eyes towards the ground, "Anything else my Lord? For I need to gather what I need for our journey." Sesshoumaru gave an inward sigh at her show of submissiveness, "No, you're dismissed. Though I would like you to send the kitsune to me, this Sesshoumaru needs to speak with the kit." Kagome's head snapped up at hearing him want to speak to Shippo, "Why do you need to speak with him, surely you wouldn't need to speak with a child when were preparing to leave."

"He is far behind in his training as a youkai, this Sesshoumaru thought to bring him with us, so he will know the customs of his descendants."

Kagome gave off a growl, "You're saying the way I've raised him is negligent?" Sesshoumaru gave a slight growl of his own at the insult, "Miko, calm yourself. Your kit has been raised by humans and a hanyou, who can't teach him what is rightfully his. Since he is your's and you're under this Sesshoumaru's. It lays to this Sesshoumaru to teach him now." Kagome calmed down after his statement before bowing lowly towards the ground, "I'm sorry for my assumptions, please forgive me, my Lord." Sesshoumaru sighed out loud, "Nothing is to be forgiven Miko. Just send him to this Sesshoumaru, while you ready yourself." Kagome backed up towards the door still in a low bow before carefully letting herself out of the room.

After seeing her depart, Sesshoumaru went and sat down at his desk. His thoughts turning to the hope that the kit indeed sense something different about the miko, besides her deep lingering depression and submissiveness.

Shippo looked over at this human companion who seemed to be also in deep thought, "What are you thinking about Rin?" Rin's head snapped up as a ready smile automatically came upon her face, "Just thinking of Lady Kagome. After InuYasha broke her heart, she just doesn't seem to be our Kagome. And is it just me, but does her aura seem a bit off?" Shippo closed his eyes before laying back against the grass they sat upon in the gardens, "Kagome had been in love with the hanyou for so long, and had finally won his heart, as we all thought she had. But then I guess Kikyo always had it no matter what. As for her aura, don't worry about it, do remember that bright light that surrounded her when she made the wish. It probably gave her miko powers a boost."

On the inside though, he knew it is something different than it being the jewel. Even when she had been sleeping so much and on the verge of death had he noticed the change in her aura. He knew it to be an aura of a demoness, after all the time he had spent with his Mother he should know her aura better than anyone else besides her.

"Shippo!"

Shippo popped up at the sound of his name, his eyes opening to see the person they had just been talking about, "Mama!" Gazing at her he still saw the lack of a spark in her eyes, it left a deep pain in his chest that he couldn't get rid of her pain.

"Ah, I should of known you would have been out in the gardens. Hello Rin." Kagome said. Rin smiled up at her, "Hello Lady Kagome. What has brought you out here? I thought you were having breakfast with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome carefully arranged her kimono as she sat down beside the kids, "Actually our breakfast ended after Lord Sesshoumaru asked some very interesting questions. As to why I'm out here, that is to tell Shippo that our Lord wishes to see him." Shippo and Rin both looked at her in confusion, but it was Rin who asked the important one.

"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru want to see Shippo?"

Shippo nodded his head, wanting to know why he would want to see him, a mere kit. Kagome shrugged, "Honestly I really don't know. But he did mention catching you up in your training as a youkai, saying your behind or something." Shippo frowned, knowing that he is a little behind, but not needing the honor of Sesshoumaru teaching him personally. Looking at Kagome, it dawned on him that maybe the training is an excuse and Sesshoumaru summoning him is all about Kagome. "Well then I better go, Rin meet me at our fort after lunch. Mama, I love you." Shippo gave her a huge smile then gave her hug and ran off to see the Lord of the West.

Shippo knocked on the door, his tail shivering in anxiety at what would happen in Sesshoumaru's study.

"Enter."

Shippo quietly said a prayer to the kami's on the inside before slowly opening the door, "You summoned me, my Lord?" Sesshoumaru didn't even look away from his scrolls, raising a hand he gestured for him to enter. Still being cautious he closed the door behind him before making his way to the cushion before Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru ignored the kit for few moments, making the young fox kit start to shiver even more at the wait. Sensing his nervousness, Sesshoumaru slowly sat up, his amber eyes locking upon the kit.

"Have you noticed the difference in the miko?"

Shippo slightly jumped at him finally speaking, "I have noticed her aura's difference for quite some time now." A brow peaked up at the response, "How long?" Gaining some courage from Sesshoumaru's interest, "Two days after she made her wish was when I noticed a change. For when she made the wish her aura was stronger, but I thought it was because of her wishing upon the Shikon Jewel."

Crossing his arms, he thought about it, realizing that the shikon had indeed changed her. For with the kit's statement did he realize it's just like a youkai pup being born. For there first two days alive there aura is very human to make predators believe that they aren't what they're seeking, also to give the mother time to recover, and then it shifts slightly until their mother is fully recovered, so she can protect them. In Kagome's case it almost has to be the mingling of her miko powers with that of what her youkai powers will come out and not harm herself.

"When did you notice she is truly youkai?"

Shippo stared down at the desk, "I thought the shikon had made her hanyou possibly about a week ago. I knew her to be youkai yesterday when her aura spread throughout the castle." Sesshoumaru nodded, "Has she shown anything upon her appearance, to mark her as such?" Shippo bowed his head in thought, "Even before her aura flowed out yesterday, I would sometimes see a faded image next to her." Sesshoumaru leaned slightly forward at that news, "What did you see?"

"I see black hair stripped with white, small scratch like blue markings on her face and wrists, and an image of the Shikon No Tama surrounded by thorns adorning her forehead."

Sesshoumaru titled his head slightly, "It is as we saw yesterday, the miko is an Inu youkai. Now confirmed as being caused by the Shikon No Tama." Shippo stared at him in shock, "What? But-Why?" Sesshoumaru bared his teeth slightly, "This Sesshoumaru doesn't know kit. But apparently the kami's are somehow granting her wish, of happiness." Shippo jumped up, his teeth bared in frustration, "Why would she be happy as a youkai? Especially sine the Inu are almost extinct?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, "Watch yourself kit, or this Sesshoumaru will rip out that tongue. For this Sesshoumaru-Sama is the last Inu." Shippo quickly sat down, "What of the village in the North that was all Inu?" Sesshoumaru sighed, "Killed by miko's that thought to rid this world of youkai, and they were killed by this Sesshoumaru's acid whip." Shippo bowed his head in submission, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-Sama, I didn't know." Sesshoumaru leaned back, "It doesn't matterto this Sesshoumaru now, what matters is trying to tell the miko what she is now before her heat arrives in the spring."

"That's only a month away."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Now let us speak of your training kit, for the miko is under my protection, meaning what is hers now belongs to me. Your training had been lacking what you truly need, thus with you belonging to the miko this Sesshoumaru must step in as the alpha male to ensure you're caught up." Shippo sighed, "As you wish, when do we start?" Sesshoumaru stood up, "Right now, let us head to the dojo where this Sesshoumaru shall test your skills." Shippo stood up a look of resignation upon his face, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama."

Kagome still sat beside Rin in the gardens, letting the young girl mess with her long tresses. A look of thought still upon her face though, knowing that Sesshoumaru had to of wanted to talk to Shippo about something else besides training.

"What do you think Lord Sesshoumaru really wanted to talk with Shippo about?"

Kagome shrugged, "Who knows what our Lord really wanted to talk about. Maybe it's to talk about his parents, after all they were subjects of his, and they're of noble house." Rin shook her head, "Naw, they already had that talk years ago, Lord Sesshoumaru told him when he deems him ready to take up his household will he then give it back to him. Otherwise Lord Sesshoumaru shall still own it." Kagome turned slightly at that bit of information, "I had no clue about that conversation." Rin gave off an impish smile, " Shippo told me and I asked Lord Sesshoumaru and he told me to mind my curiosity." Kagome gave out a startled laugh before becoming back to herself, "I see, well we'll have to ask Shippo when he returns to us what Lord Sesshoumaru really talked to him about."

Giving off a giggle Rin let go of Kagome's hair, before looking off towards her garden, "Yeah he'll have to tell us." Kagome saw the strange look upon her face and quickly grabbed one of her hands, giving it a slight squeeze, "What's the matter Rin?" Rin sighed wistfully, "Nothing Kagome, just a simple wish."

"What wish is that?"

Rin turned and gave her a small smile, "The wish that I could call you mother, like Shippo does." Kagome gave her a smile, her eyes slightly warming up for a little bit before dimming again, "I would very much like it if you did call me that Rin, for I do think of you as a daughter." Rin's face exploded into a huge smile, "Really?" Kagome, nodded as she gave Rin's hand another squeeze, her nails slightly digging in.

"Ow!"

Kagome quickly released Rin's hand seeing slight scratches appear upon her hand from Kagome's nails. The marks look like from claw rather than nails.

"I'm so sorry Rin! I didn't mean to squeeze so hard."

Rin quickly shook her head, "It's alright Mother, don't worry about it accidents happen. But I best go get this attended to otherwise Lord Sesshoumaru will see heads roll." With that she quickly departed, but instead of going towards a healer she headed towards Lord Sesshoumaru's study. For she knew something was up, considering Kagome's aura is off and now her scratching her with what felt way to much like claws. Claws that adorn something like a youkai's hand. Kagome watched her depart before looking at her hand. To her it just seemed like an ordinary hand, and her nails seemed to be cropped close. So she had no clue how she had been able to scratch her, "Maybe I did squeeze to hard.. Hhhmmm, like she said though 'accidents happen' I suppose." Giving herself a mental shake she got up and headed towards her rooms knowing she had much to do in order to get ready for their departure.

Rin had arrived at Sesshoumaru's study to find him missing. She though the only other places he could be were the gardens or the dojo. Meaning the dojo, with that she raced through the corridors that led to the dojo. Using her kimono to put pressure against the marks on her hand. Knowing that blood attracts even the most controlled youkai on the brink. Getting closer and closer to the dojo could she feel Shippo's aura spiking at times, and even Sesshoumaru's to a lesser degree. When she got within a hundred yards did the dojo doors open and out stepped Sesshoumaru, his eyes slightly tinged red.

"Who harmed this Sesshoumaru's ward?"

Hearing his voice full of snarl, she quickly ran up to him, showing him the wounds, "It was an accident, my Lord." Fighting for control of himself, he gently grabbed her hand to see that it was claw marks that had caused her wound, "I say once again, who harmed you..." Knowing that death was in his voice she spoke very low, "Lady Kagome..." At the mention of Kagome Shippo stepped up behind Sesshoumaru a little worse for wear, "How?" Sesshoumaru moved slightly to show him Rin's hand.

"It appears, that whatever has hidden her true form is starting to disappear."

Rin shivered slightly at hearing Sesshoumaru's voice gravel a lil-bit with a growl mixed in. Shippo glanced up at Sesshoumaru, "Then she is just like a young pup born. For in the more powerful youkai born, there human aura lasts much longer while their body copes. Gradually the image fades until they reveal their true form." Sesshoumaru gained his composure, "But she is not like a fox though who need more time to stabilize their inner youkai with their magic. For youkai appear within two days as themselves, all ready to fight and their blood beasts under control." Shippo looked at Rin and then at Sesshoumaru, "Do remember she was a miko first, so maybe her body needed to connect her inner youkai more with her miko powers so as to not kill herself."

"If that is so, she will come out of her shell then within the next two weeks. This Sesshoumaru must ponder upon this. Kit practice your exercises for now, and keep an eye on the miko. Rin you must also keep an eye on her but be careful as you're much more fragile, for now go get yourself healed and ready to depart."

With those orders did the children leave him, while he stood there alone wondering how he is once again going to tell the miko what she is.

Part of week had passed quickly, and still Sesshoumaru hadn't told Kagome what she is. Making it even worse considering his generals and himself left his estate for their missions of cleaning out those who challenge his lands and people. While he still pondered on how to tell her though he had the children keep an eye on her, deciding to bring them along with him since they knew her better than anyone else with them.

While they traveled he taught Kagome some basic martial-arts of the Karate forms, wanting to give her some defensive moves. During the stops, they would catch Shippo up on his duties of a youkai of a noble line. During these times the children and Sesshoumaru started gradually noticing a change about her. Her hair started having white strands appear in with black, nails growing very quickly within hours time, her strength gradually increasing, senses heightened, and then her appetite ranging more towards rarer and at times close to be bloody meat. Even some of the demons that traveled in their band of a hundred soldiers were noticing it too. All giving questioning glances to their lord, who would glare at them until they submitted. After several times of this happening did Kagome finally notice, and decided to confront Sesshoumaru about it.

Kagome glanced at the wolf soldier who had quickly glanced from her to Sesshoumaru, knowing that this had to of been at least the eighth time that she knew of doing that. Carefully placing her plate of steak away from her she stood and regarded Sesshoumaru, "My Lord, since were camped for the night, would you mind going on a short walk with me?" Shippo and Rin who had only been sitting a few feet away glanced up at her tone, Shippo especially knowing her temper is on the rise.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome after having finished glaring the wolf down, noticing her facial expression he saw it flickering from curiosity to anger. From that look he knew that the talk was probably going to come up this evening, "If you wish." Rising he went towards her offering her his arm, which she graciously took.

They strode away from the campsite, Sesshoumaru not wanting to have any witness to their exchange. Though from Kagaome's expressing he knew he would have to lengthen his strides, her face clearly showed she is about ready to explode. When they were a hundred yards away from camp, Kagome quickly dropped his arm, "What is going on Lord Sesshoumaru? Between you, Shippo, and Rin, you all seem to be walking on pins and needles around me. Then there's the fact that your men along with your General's all keep staring at me! I'm including everyone back at the castle too! And I know for sure that this has nothing to do with my miko powers, but it does involve me! So tell me what is going on, my Lord!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, opening them he regarded her, "This will take a while miko." Kagome glared back at him, her silence being her response.

"Very well then... According to your kit, a special process came upon you, the process of becoming an Inu Youkai.."

Kagome gave off a look of confusion, not registering what he just said, "Inu Youkai?" Sesshoumaru glanced up at the moon, "Just take me for my word and listen to what this Sesshoumaru tells you."

"The process started right after you made a wish on the Shikon, for two days it took your aura to change, to what we all thought was just hanyou. Though that theory was dismissed, for at the council your powers went out of control and your aura singed with anger, an aura of an Inu Youkai tinged with your very own miko powers. Your image had wavered to were you had midnight black hair stripped with white, crystalline blue eyes that turned into a violet color of anger, your nails lengthened into claws, strips of blue on your face and wrists appeared, and an image of a Shikon No Tama with rose thorns pressed into it on your forehead. As soon as you calmed you went back to normal, though I could clearly feel your aura then. After that I had conferences with Shippo and my generals, all trying to figure out why you still appeared as a human, when you're now a youkai."

Kagome stared at him in confusion, "But why? I didn't wish for that... And if I'm a youkai, why do I still look human?" Sesshoumaru turned his gaze towards her, "Because your body needed two weeks to meld your miko and youkai powers together, that wouldn't kill you either. From the way the image keeps wavering over you, you'll show yourself as youkai by dawn." Kagome shook her head, "You're crazy my Lord. I am not youkai, like I said back in your study I am stronger because of the missing piece of my soul is back. I will never be youkai.." Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him, "This Sesshoumaru never lies... Though by dawn all shall be revealed, and when that occurs I will tell you about your new ancestry."

Releasing her, he turned and headed back towards camp. With her calling him a liar had she not knowingly challenged himself, making his beast rise up for a moment, until it had gazed into her eyes and saw their future as a race.

Kagome watched him leave as she rubbed her jaw, her insides were quivering. For it had been a long time since she had been on the wrong side of Sesshoumaru's anger. The last being before they had teamed up as allies to defeat Naraku, and that time had been to also save InuYasha's life. Taking a deep breath she followed after the path that Sesshoumaru had made, not wanting to believe what he said. Though knowingly she knew on the inside to be truth, for she had felt a beast inside her growing, a beast she knew she had never had before in her life.

"We'll have to see what tomorrow brings..." Were her last words spoken that night as a human.

Kagome stared at her hands, the hands once tipped with human nails, now with dagger like claws protruding from the ends. With these hands, she grabbed the ends of her hair, staring in disbelief at the mixture of white and black. By grabbing her hair had she revealed the intricate artwork on her wrists, that appears to span up her arm. Her world spiraled at the knowledge that what Sesshoumaru had said to her is all coming true, "This can't be... I never wished for this... I never wished for this..." Tears poured out of her eyes, as her whole body shook, "This can't be happening!"

Shippo snapped up from were he had been laying at hearing Kagome's whimpering cry, to only stare at her in shock. For the image that had been wavering around her had disappeared, showing what she has become, "Inu-Youkai..." Kagome screamed making Rin snap up from her position, "Mama..."

Sesshoumaru burst into the tent expecting to see an intruder, his right hand glowing green from his Dokatsu, "Kagome..." Knowing what her problem was he gazed down at the children, "This Sesshoumaru wants you, Shippo, to go train with the other soldiers, Rin go make up a pot of warm water." With those curt instructions the children scattered, leaving Sesshoumaru and the whimpering Kagome by their selves.

"Kagome..."

Kagome raised her head and stared at Sesshoumaru with her crystal blue eyes, tears streaming down her face, "Why? Why would the Shikon turn me into this?" Sesshoumaru walked towards her, his hands held out carefully to his sides. Kagome screamed, "Tell me! Tell me why I am like this, Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her hands, afraid she'll use them on herself.

"Let me go! Argh!"

Sesshoumaru wrestled her into he held her securely in his arms, all the while she screamed out in pain and rage. "Someone tell me why, the Shikon would do this? Haven't I done enough, and then to be turned into this!" She screamed out in rage. Sesshoumaru sent out a soothing hum, his beast trying to calm her down. Kagome screamed for a while, until her own beast responded, calming them both down. "Now will you listen?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome numbly stared up at him, her face showing streaks of tears upon it.

"Remember what you wished for, '_A wish to give peace and happiness to those who have either helped us in one way or another at collecting the shards and defeating Naraku_.' That includes you, and this Sesshoumaru is sure that they saw something in your future, and that by turning into a Youkai shall your very own wish be granted."

Kagome blinked her eyes up at him lazily, "But I never wished for this... For I wanted everyone else to be happy." Golden eyes stared into he blue, "Somewhere inside you, you wished for something and it was granted in a vex way. Know this, this Sesshoumaru will help you adjust to what you're and teach you about the clan you've unknowingly entered now."Kagome stared up at him for a few moments before bowing her head, "As my Lord wishes, so shall it be."

Sesshoumaru grasped her chin and raised her face up, "You're an Inu Youkai a proud breed, one who bows to no other. Remember that miko." Kagome stared at him, her eyes locked on his, "Hai, My Lord." Gently releasing her face, he leaned back, "You will ride by this Sesshoumaru's side, were you will learn about our proud heritage, and we will start you on controlling your claws lengths." Kagome nodded in acceptance, for now that she thought about it she remember the incident were she had thought she had scratched Rin, turns out she had actually clawed her. Sesshoumaru released and stood, "Be prepared, this Sesshoumaru leaves in an hours time." Kagome once again nodded as she walked out of her tent, and soon after Rin came back in with a pot of tea.

"Rin has thought this might make you a lot more calmer than Sesshoumaru-Sama's word. At times he can be a bit blunt."

Kagome looked at her and gave a slight chuckle, "Remember Rin, you're supposed to say 'I had thought...' Remember no more speaking in the third person." Rin blushed slightly as she sat down next to her, handing her a cup of tea, "Hai, Kaa-san."

"So what did Lord Sesshoumaru say?"

Kagome stared up at the tent's canvas ceiling, "He will teach me what is means to be an Inu-Youkai and how to use my powers..." Rin saw the agonized look appear on her mother's face a the fact that this isn't a dream as she wish it would be, "Don't worry Mother, Shippo and I will be there for you. For we love you." That made Kagome give off a real smile for a moment, "As I love you both too. Now let's get everything that we can packed up, for we still have to eat before we leave."

Within a few hours of time Kagome was already getting frustrated in her "training" of how to control her claws. It seemed more like torture in her opinion. The hardest part in her opinion is after extending them to there full length, and then having to sheath them like a cat does with her claws. Growling in anger Kagome snapped, "This is a waste! I am not a damn cat! Cat's do this not dogs!" Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her temper, "Calm yourself, otherwise you're asking for your beast to rise up. You're new and haven't learned to control that aspect of yourself."

Raising her hand up towards him, "Then tell me a better way to sheath these things!" Sesshoumaru growled, "Watch your mouth onna, otherwise this Sesshoumaru might have to take action." The children and the soldiers stayed way back away from them, not wanting to be near a new demoness with a raging temper, and their lord who is having to show his alpha status.

"I'll watch my mouth when you teach me properly... Sesshoumaru-Sama."

Baring his teeth slightly, he extended his hand towards her, "Watch carefully. When you're trying to draw them in, think of it as having to bringing to check your miko powers, for in essence it is a body part but it is also a power." Muttering under her breath, Kagome tried to do as he said, and came up with the same result, they stayed at five inches long instead of the one she wanted it at. Her eyes shifted to violet before returning to her blue, "Are you sure you know how to teach properly?" That was the last straw for Sesshoumaru, jumping off his horse, he quickly grasped her around the waist and headed off into the forest. Where he pushed her against a tree, his eyes were tinged with red, "You dare question this Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome bared her teeth, "No I question your teaching style!" Sesshoumaru pushed her harder against the tree until the bark is digging into her back, "Never question your alpha again!" Grimacing a little she lowered her head, "Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama." Smelling the remorse wavering around her he gently released her, "Now watch one more time onna." Raising his hand in front of her face, he showed her that when he brings his claws in a little bit of his aura surrounded them to suck them back into his hand. Titling her head she raised her own hand and tried, this time she succeeded after having to try this for over two hours.

"I did!"

Sesshoumaru's eye returned to their normal amber gleam as her eyes sparkled with warmth for a few moments in her triumph. Turning her gaze up to him for a moment, she bowed, "Domo arigatou Sesshoumaru-Sama." Sesshoumaru gently raised her face up towards him, "There is no need to thank this Sesshoumaru, just remember our lesson for today." A puzzled expression appeared on her face, "That's all were learning today?" Nodding his head he looked at the direction they had come from, "Indeed it is, I didn't want you to harm Rin with your claws. Tomorrow we start the history lesson, and from there we shall then go into yours powers."

"But, what about the beast inside me?"

Sesshoumaru glanced her way, "That you will be learning to control everyday until your first year.." Kagome stared at him, "Why until my first year?"

"That is because you must get used to all of your senses and how to control them. Along with your miko powers and the powers that your beast bestows upon you."

"Give me an example."

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment before turning and kicking a tree down, "You must learn to control your strength, speed, dexterity, and so much more." Kagome practically fell towards the ground, "I barely learned how to control my miko powers six months ago, and now this..." Sesshoumaru quickly pulled her up, his arm around her waist, "Do not worry for you have this Sesshoumaru to be there through everything with you."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the sky, knowing he would have to tell of her heat. For now he just wanted to get through their history and the small things she needs to learn to control her beast. To try and help her accept who she is, and what she will be for the rest of her life. Wiith a whisper, "No it is this Sesshoumaru who thanks you..." Kagome glanced up at him not knowing if she heard him speak or it's her thinking to much, with a shrug she detached herself from him and headed back towards the others. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment before following after her knowing that the time to tell her is ever creeping up on him.


End file.
